


And That Was How

by Domba_Keju



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hotel Valhalla AU, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riordan's one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domba_Keju/pseuds/Domba_Keju
Summary: [Soonyoung’s hair was definitely glowing when Jihoon say he know his name, albeit softly. He still looked good, though, like having his own natural sunset filter.]Collection of one shots, taking a look on Soonyoung and Jihoon's daily life as Einherjar, soldiers in Odin's eternal army.





	And That Was How

**Author's Note:**

> Einherjar (Einherji, sing.) - Great heroes who have died with bravery on Earth; soldiers in Odin's eternal army; the bravest of them will join Odin against Loki and the giants in the battle of Ragnarok  
Frey - God of spring and summer; sun, rain and the harvest; abundance and fertility; growth and vitality  
Midgard - The home of humans, our world  
Ragnarok - The Day of Doom  
Tyr - God of courage, law, and trial by combat  
Valhalla - Paradise for warriors in the service of Odin

“So, you’re son of Tyr, right?”

August 30th, a bright and sunny day. The weather was so nice, (as always, in hotel Valhalla, and also in Midgard! He checked it in the morning.) even perfect, that Jihoon could almost understand why the boy who just slides to sit across his lunch think it’s okay, _perfectly_ okay to did so and shot such a random question at him.

Still, he took his time before answering. He was eating, anyway. Immortality didn’t mean you’re free from choking on your food, nor made him forget basic etiquette.

“Yes,” he finally responded. “Why do you ask?”

“Tyr,” the blond boy repeated. Jihoon couldn’t help but noticed the small tilt in the way he pronounced his father’s name. “God of courage, law, and trials?”

“By combat, yes. Except there’s another Tyr?” It’s not even a year yet, the time Jihoon spent as Odin’s immortal soldier and learning the entire name in Norse’s legend. But he’s quite sure there’s no other Tyr in the entire nine realms, beside his father. “Why? Something happened to him?”

The blond held up his hands instead, a gesture telling him to wait for he still has another question.

“So that means you, like any other children of Tyr, instinctively can’t resist a challenge?”

“Uuh, yeah, kind of.” Gods, how he didn’t want to talk about _that_. That trait of Tyr's children might sounded cool, unique and all that jazz, but honestly? Unlike the vast knowledge blessed to Odin's children, nor shapeshifting abilities owned by children of Loki, Tyr's inheritance of an instinct... let's just say, it's troublesome. This so called trait was even called as a fatal flaw of his children. Even if he wanted to, Jihoon couldn't-_he can't_\-- deny that. It’s supposedly the main factor of his death, after all. (It’s for another story, slightly funny. Ask him later.)

“So… why are you asking?” Third time’s the charm, they said.

For less than a second, something sparkled from the taller’s fingertips, followed by the flickers on his eyes. Was that some light tricks? Or maybe it has something to do with the boy’s godly inheritance? They looked like those christmassy fairy lights that haven’t been taken off by mid-March, flickering gently on its last bit of battery. They’re actually looked nice, especially paired with the boy’s rather pale complexion that had slowly turning into adorable red. _Huh._

“Well, first, my name is Kwon Soonyoung, Son of Frey,” he said—_did his hair just glow?_ “And I was wondering, hypothetically speaking, if one challenges a son of Tyr to, _hypothetically speaking_, to date them, would they be unable to say no? Just like to any other challenges? _Hypothetical question, _of course.”

Wow, Jihoon definitely didn’t expect that question, hypothetical or not. He thought the chain of questions from Soonyoung would end up being some kind of a prank. Maybe challenging him to do something embarrassing, like putting on a Po costume to show up on Valhalla’s Battlefield? Yet the boy looked rather serious, actually too serious for a hypothetical question.

Noh, how should he answer? Oh, right.

“I have no actual answer to that, sorry. It’s a maybe, I guess? I’d never been asked out, before and after death. Neither get challenged to date—” _Why the disbelieve look? Did he misheard him? _“Uh, you were saying date, right? D-A-T-E? Not dead D-E-A-D, or anything else? And, uh, I know, by the way. Your name. We’re on the same floor, after all.”

Of course he knew. It’s hard to not know him, because… a lot of reasons. (It’s too much boring details, unfunny cliché story. DON’T ask him later.)

Soonyoung’s hair was definitely glowing when Jihoon say he know his name, albeit softly. He still looked good, though, like having his own natural sunset filter.

“So, um, I know your name too, Jihoon.” Jihoon nodded to that. He also ignored the warmth that currently enveloping him, now that he knows the blond’s godly parentage. Anything bright and summery would make sense around children of Frey. “And I guess, there’s only one way to know my hypothetical question’s answer, right?”

Soonyoung didn’t even let Jihoon to properly respond before he shot another randomness.

“I challenge you to date me, Lee Jihoon.”

Well, let’s say that _that_ was how they dated.

**Author's Note:**

> -Hello, long time no see. I'm returning with a Hotel Valhalla AU! If you follow Riordan's universe, you'll know which one.  
\--I was inspired by a tumblr's imagine your otp prompt... check it on my twitter's pined! @Nad_Domba
> 
> -The glossary on the beginning will keep appearing for each chapter. Content might differ, depends on words that showing up on the chapter,
> 
> -This will be a collection of one-shots, taking on Soonhoon's daily life with unstructured lifetime. So, yea. Enjoy!


End file.
